se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Angela Merkel/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| Angela Merkel and former German president Walter Scheel at the New Year's reception in Berlin on the 15th of January in 2008. dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| The former German president, Richard von Weizsäcker, talks with the German chancellor, Angela Merkel, during a ceremony in Berlin. Photograph: Thomas Peter/Reuters Angela Merkel - Roman Herzog.jpg| Kanzlerin Angela Merkel (r.) würdigt den verstorbenen Altbundespräsidenten Roman Herzog als Patrioten. (Quelle: Reuters) Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| President Johannes Rau (R) greets the CDU chairwoman Angela Merkel and the CSU chairman Edmund Stoiber in Castle Bellevue, Berlin, 24 September 2002. After the general elections on 22 September this was the first reception for all the chairpersons of German parties. Gerhard Schroeder (SPD). dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Horst Köhler.jpg| The Chancellor receives her certificate of appointment at the official residence of the Federal President before being sworn in, in the German Bundestag. Photo: REGIERUNGonline / Bergmann Angela Merkel - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff with Chancellor Angela Merkel on Sunday. Dapd Angela Merkel - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - und Angela Merkel. Seine Nachfolgerin?FOTO: DPA Angela Merkel - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Angela Merkel y Frank-Walter Steinmeier. FP 2018 / John MacDougall Angela Merkel - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, Angela Merkel: gegenseitiger Respekt (Quelle: dpa) Angela Merkel - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Angela Merkel junto a Helmut Kohl | Cordon Press Angela Merkel - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Bundesregierung/Fassbender Francia * Ver Angela Merkel - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing était aux commémorations du Débarquement. Ici aux côtés d'Angela Merkel et Nicolas Sarkozy. Crédit : ALAIN JOCARD / POOL / AFP Angela Merkel - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac says farewell. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Angela Merkel - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| German chancellor Angela Merkel and French president Nicolas Sarkozy. Photograph: Michael Probst/AP Angela Merkel - François Hollande.jpg| Treffen Merkel Hollande Reuters Angela Merkel - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel on his first day in office REUTERS Países Bajos * Ver Angela Merkel - Beatrix.jpg| Es gibt auch Gelegenheit zu Gesprächen - hier mit Königin Mathilde von Belgien und Prinzessin Beatrix der Niederlande. (v.l.) Foto: Bundesregierung/Steins Angela Merkel - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Middelburg, 21.04.16: Chancellor Angela Merkel was in the Netherlands for government consultations between Germany and its immediate neighbour. Prime Minister Mark Rutte and King Willem-Alexander welcomed her. Photo: Bundesregierung/Kugler Angela Merkel - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende. dpa Angela Merkel - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch prime minister Mark Rutte is greeted by German chancellor Angela Merkel at the G20 summit in Hamburg, July 7, 2017 (Bundesregierung) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Angela Merkel - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Benedicto XVI, junto a Ángela Merkel en una imagen de archivo - ARTURO MARI Angela Merkel - Francisco.jpg| Angela Merkel intercambia regalos con el Papa Francisco durante la audiencia privada - REUTERS España * Ver Angela Merkel - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey de España con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. AP Angela Merkel - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe, que intervino hoy por vez primera ante el pleno del Parlamento Europeo, reunido en sesión solemne en Estrasburgo, posa junto a la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel y el presidente de Francia, François Hollande (d), con quienes mantuvo una reunión. Efe Angela Merkel - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Angela Merkel y Jean-Pierre Raffarin, ayer en París. EFE Angela Merkel - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero junto a la Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel en las escarinatas del Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa.es Angela Merkel - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Angela Merkel y Mariano Rajoy. Foto La Moncloa. Angela Merkel - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y la canciller alemana Angela Merkel. Juan Carlos Hidalgo (EFE) Grecia * Ver Angela Merkel - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| Kostas Karamanlis with Angela Merkel in 2006. Wikiwand Angela Merkel - George Papandreou.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou hold a joint news conference in Berlin Friday to discuss a potential debt bailout for Greece. Herbert Knosowski/AP Angela Merkel - Lucas Papademos.jpg| From left to right: Mr Lucas PAPADEMOS, Prime Minister of Greece, Dr. Angela MERKEL, Federal Chancellor of Germany and Mr Mark RUTTE, Prime Minister, Minister of General Affairs of the Netherlands. Photo: Concil of The European Union Angela Merkel - Panagiotis Pikrammenos.jpg| La canciller alemana Angela Merkel (d) y el primer ministro griego Panagiotis Pikrammenos (i). EFE Angela Merkel - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Angela Merkel - Αντώνης Σαμαράς. Photo: Αντώνης Σαμαράς Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας>/ref> Alexis Tsipras - Angela Merkel.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel, and the Prime Minister of Greece, Alexis Tsipras, after a press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin. (Source: AP) Italia * Ver Angela Merkel - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la Sig.ra Angela Merkel, Segretario Generale Unione Cristiano-Democratica Tedesco. carloazegliociampi.it Angela Merkel - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Angela Merkel e Giorgio Napolitano - Foto: Emilio Esbardo Angela Merkel - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente se reunió por la tarde con la canciller federal alemana, Angela Merkel. Foto: AP. Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Germany's Federal chancellor Angela Merkel (R), whose country currently holds the European Union presidency, greet Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema upon his arrival at a European summit 21 June 2007, in Brussels. Angela Merkel - Romano Prodi.jpg| Pura armonía entre Angela Merkel y Romano Prodi. AP Angela Merkel - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Berlusconi was said to have cornered Mrs Merkel at a meeting in Madrid on Thursday. ANJA NIEDRINGHAUS/AP Angela Merkel - Mario Monti.jpg| Ángela Merkel y Mario Monti se reunieron el 4 de julio en Roma. | EFE. Angela Merkel - Enrico Letta.jpg| Enrico Letta y la jefa de Gobierno alemana, Ángela Merkel, en una conferencia de prensa ayer en Berlín. | AFP Angela Merkel - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Angela Merkel, AP Photo/Geert Vanden Wijngaert Angela Merkel - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni ist in Berlin bei Angela Merkel zu Gast. Foto: APA/AFP/ODD ANDERSEN Angela Merkel - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte shake hands after a news conference. REUTERS / Hannibal Hanschke Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Angela Merkel - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and Federal Chancellor Angela Merkel. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Angela Merkel - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel met with the presidents of Finland, Sauli Niinistö at the President's official residence at Mäntyniemi in Helsinki on Monday. Photo – Str / Lehtikuva. Angela Merkel - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (l.) und der finnische Ministerpräsident Matti Vanhanen. Dpa Angela Merkel - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Finland’s Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi and German Chancellor Angela Merkel held a round of talks in Berlin on Wednesday. Both sides expressed their agreement on key issues facing the European Union. Image: YLE Angela Merkel - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen y Angela Merkel como dos bayas. (MTV3) Alexander Stubb - Angela Merkel.jpg| Saksan liittokansleri Angela Merkel perää Kreikalta pohjaa maanantain hätäkokoukselle. Alexander Stubb puolestaan väläytti lisäajan myöntämistä Kreikan olemassa olevaan velkapakettiin. KUVA: TUOMAS SAULIALA Angela Merkel - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Angela Merkel receives the International Gender Equality from Finland's Prime Minister Juha Sipilä. Image: Juha Roininen / EUP-Images Reino Unido * Ver Angela Merkel - Isabel II.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (R Front) talks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London on April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua) Angela Merkel - Tony Blair.jpg| Angela Merkel and Tony Blair in London. Photo: Source: REGIERUNGonline / Biene Angela Merkel - Gordon Brown.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gordon Brown. Photograph: Action Press/Rex Features Angela Merkel - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and German Chancellor Angela Merkel have spoken by phone and agreed progress has been made in Britain's renegotiation with the EU. PA Angela Merkel - Theresa May.jpg| La primera ministra británica se reúne con Merkel Foto: EFE | Vídeo: ATLAS Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Angela Merkel - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa i Angela Merkel na obiedzie lechwalesa.blip.pl / Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Angela Merkel.jpg| Angela Merkel y el presidente polaco Aleksander Kwasniewski en Varsovia. AP Angela Merkel - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Politshow in Warschau: Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel mit froher Mine bei Polens Präsidenten Lech Kaczynski. Deutsche meinten, die Kanzlerin habe in Polen nichts zu lachen gehabt. Foto Press-Pool. Angela Merkel - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Gracias Angela #Merkel por tus felicitaciones y hablando de #migracje I #Rosja. Próxima reunión en marzo. @SchetynadlaPO Angela Merkel - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| After the working session Angela Merkel met the Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski for a bilateral meeting. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann Andrzej Duda - Angela Merkel.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Angela Merkel o sąsiedztwie. newsbook.pl Rusia * Ver Angela Merkel - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (R) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel meet for talks at the presidential residence at the Black Sea resort of Sochi, August 15, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Angela Merkel - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Before the start of Russian-German talks. With Federal Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel. Foto: Kremlin, Presidencia de Rusia Ucrania * Ver Angela Merkel - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Kiev, 21 July 2008: Forging closer ties between Ukraine and the EU and NATO Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler Angela Merkel - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Viktor Yanukovich at a meeting with Angela Merkel. By Oleh Havrylyshyn Angela Merkel - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Petro Poroshenko and Angela Merkel discuss ways to ensure the fulfillment of the Minsk agreements. Photo: PRESIDENT OF UKRAINE URSS * Ver Angela Merkel - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov junto a Angela Merkel. | AP Fuentes Categoría:Angela Merkel